Mary Poppins
by In Love With A Dead Warrior
Summary: Harry has an obsession over his rival and doesn't know how to tell him so he takes a page from Mary Poppin's book. Pairing H/D, T rated. Enjoy! May or may not be a one-shot!
1. Changes and Confrontations

**So, I am aware that I haven't updated anything lately and I feel guilty but I'm not going to have a chance to update much so I apologize. I can put little one-shots up though, so maybe you will get a lot of those, my 2nd Harry Potter phase nearly disappeared a month ago until I recently saw the clips for the 7th movie a week ago and it's picked up drastically, so my 2nd phase is back and in full swing! SO expect a lot of one shots to be about Harry Potter rather than Twilight or some such category.**

**Disclaimer: Ajhena says, "V doesn't own Harry Potter, nor is she JKR or in any affiliation with JKR and is not posting this for money nor any other such ridikkulus (hehehe hp reference) reason. Please enjoy the fic full of characters that she DOESN'T own!**

**V: Thank you Ajhena!**

**Summery: Harry has an obsession over his rival and doesn't know how to tell him so he takes a page from Mary Poppin's book. Pairing H/D, T rated. Enjoy!**

_"Come on Potter, spit it out I don't have all day" Draco drawled. The dark haired boy stuttered a bit before impulsively shouting, "super-califrag-ilistic-expiali-docious!" __to the puzzlement of the blonde. Harry then wanted to find the nearest tree and use it to smack his head against it multiple times, this was NOT what he had planned._

Harry was sitting in the great hall eating breakfast, or well trying to. He was currently too busy staring at the owner of such strong quidditch muscled arms eat his cereal, and Merlin those lips!

"Harry your arm is in your eggs again!" Hermoine's voice brought him back from his ogling...but only barely.

"What?" he asked distractedly. still staring across the hall.

"Harry mate, snap out of it, your mutilating your food." Ron said ruefully staring at Harry's plate which once held bacon, sausage, eggs and grits; but now looked like a pile of slop. Harry glanced down.

"Oh, um." He finally snapped fully out of his thoughts and looked at his friends, "was I...?"

"Staring and drooling like a starved dog at Malfoy? Yes and quite obviously too might I add." Harry blushed.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him. "You don't have to be so crude and loud about it, there are people around." She glanced around, no one had payed attention to them thankfully. "I'm sure Harry doesn't want the fact that he fancies his worst rival floating around for anyone to hear." she said softly smiling at Harry. Harry smiled back gratefully.

"Right, er sorry mate." Ron apologized.

"It's ok Ron." he said. He looked over to the Slytherin table only to meet silver eyes staring at him. Draco Malfoy was staring at him, the entire time they had talked about him, _' Merlin please don't let him be able to read lips!' _Harry begged. He spun around and kept his head down and his eyes back on his food.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked him. Harry mumbled something that sounded like He's licking his lovers ear.

"What?" he asked incredulously looking over his shoulder at Malfoy. Harry sighed,

"I said he's looking over here." Harry said while pushing his food around. Hermione sighed reproachfully,

"Really Harry you should do something about this, just ask him out already!" She told him, Harry immediately protested this idea.

"I can't do that! There is no way he'd say yes, besides he'd probably hex me after the words left my mouth.!" Ron nodded his head since his mouth was full, he swallowed.

"He's right Hermione, that's not counting the fact that Malfoy is straighter than a wand, AND the Slytherin Prince whose probably shagged almost all the girls in school or in Slytherin at least." Harry nodded miserably while staring into his slop as if trying to find the answers to all his problems in there. While the trio was silently eating, in Ron and Hermione's case, Harry was lost in thought. He truly didn't know what to do about his problem involving the blonde Slytherin, and it wasn't like he had many sources to confide in for advice, Hermione and Ron only could help so much. He definitely couldn't talk to Sirius about this, well he would probably understand since Sirius really was like a father to him and started to abate his prejudice against all Slytherins after Snape and surprisingly, Malfoy who had been a spy for Dumbledore as well, had jumped in and helped Harry come out alive and unharmed from the Graveyard fiasco. Though Cedric still died and Harry saw it happen over and over again in his nightmares, everything turned out alright in the end. Voldemort was killed before wormtail could get Harry's blood and therefore before he was thrown into the bubbling cauldron. As it had turned out Dumbledore had been collecting, with Snape's help, objects with the Dark Lord's soul in it and had been thrown into the potion instead which effectively destroyed them. The last to happen was for Nagini to be AK'd and for Harry to willingly give a drop of his blood into the mixture which caused the soul fragment in his scar to be sucked into the mix and be destroyed as well. Thus was the end of Tom Riddle. All his death eaters had been caught except for the few who had been on the light side, all the Malfoys and any Slytherin Student who had been forced into joining, mostly seventh years, plus Draco who volunteered to become one earlier just to help Spy for the light.

Sirius had taken this in strides and actually THANKED the Slytherins for saving Harry, because to him Harry was his son and family and loved him very much, so much that he formed a truce with Snape and the Malfoys. Still though it would be kind of weird to talk to Sirius about it since he WAS the equivalent of a father, making it rather embarrassing. He knew that Harry was gay but Harry wasn't sure Sirius knew about his little...crush. Hermione cleared her throat and got both boys attention.

"It's time for Charms." she told them. They both nodded and stood up to go to their first class of the day. "And Harry," he looked at her, "I thought of something, you see maybe it would be a good idea to try to be friends or some kind of truce with him first? And you will never know what he REALLY thinks of you unless you ask." Harry thought about this and nodded, he admitted, it was a good idea to start with. He looked over to the Slytherins only to see Malfoy staring at him he quickly left through the doors, feeling his gaze burning into his back the entire time.

**~An Hour and a half later~**

The trio was walking out of their charms class. Hermione was prattling on about their homework assignment, a foot long essay on appearance charms. Harry had learned by now and was quite good at blocking his best friend out when she was in academic mode. Poor Ron was stuck listening to Hermione and pretending to listen by "ah"-ing and "yea"-ing when necessary. Harry was too absorbed in his thoughts at the moment to notice or care that his best mate was getting tortured via a Hermione lecture.

His thoughts were jumbled as it was, he didn't get any thing that Flitwik had told them, he figured that he could get Hermione's notes later, but he did notice that it was on appearance charms, such as glamours and the like, and he was already good at those so it shouldn't be a problem missing the lesson in favor of day dreaming; specifically of Malfoy, but also about his daily problems. Death eaters were still running amok and causing havoc any where that struck their fancy. Of course, they weren't daring or strong enough to do any MAJOR damage, such as an attack on Hogwarts or Hogsmeade even, yet still enough to scare people. Even with Voldemort dead a few of his supporters were there. Most were caught in the graveyard incident at the end of last year, however a few weren't there, meaning they were out there still. When Harry said a few he really did mean a few. There were only 3 death eaters not accounted for according to Snape and essentially Lucius, however those three remaining death eaters somehow rallied more people, the ministry suspected the Imperius curse since any other death eater they caught from the newly formed party were under the Imperius or a few were black mailed. The important part was that it wasn't by volunteer that they were gaining members, but that it was forced. This was good in a way because it meant that people wanted an end to this as much as Harry did.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even remember where he was currently, he was so lost in his own little world. This meant not only did he not notice Ron's discomfort but also the two figures ahead blocking his path. Thankfully Ron did and grabbed Harry by the shoulder before he could crash into them. Harry finally refocused into reality enough to notice why they were stopping, and looked up meeting silver eyes.

"The Golden boy and his two followers." Malfoy commented, Harry felt Ron and Hermione stiffen next to him, Harry just stared evenly at him. He must have been the only one who noticed that there wasn't much taunt in his statement.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked softly, almost like he was subdued, but Draco didn't miss the clear warning underlying in the soft tones. Malfoy stared at him, though the usual and expected malice was missing and a look of puzzlement and...interest? Resided in his eyes. Their staring contest continued, Harry got a lot of information out of that look, almost like they had a private conversation. Harry saw eyes that held experience in them, but not just an amateurs level but that of some one who KNOWS the meaning of sacrifice and has seen death, just like Harry. Harry on top of that night in the graveyard, had been in numerous battles since the defeat of Tom Riddle. Even if the death eaters didn't cause major damage, it was enough.

Harry was basically instated as part of the Auror department along with some others as well including Ron. A lot of people in Harry's year were doing more than the adults. All the fifth years were more involved and experience than the older 7th years and Alumni. The trio all were on call-on duty if the attack was big enough, a number of the students including Luna and Ginny were apprenticed to Poppy to learn healing and volunteered at St. Mungos. Some were volunteering to help make counters for some of the damage done both with potions and spells. Neville Longbottom was helping to work on a cure for those tortured with the crutacious curse, partly because of his parents and partly because he was a good person in general, a lot of the Raven claws signed on that duty as well. Also, there were many researching teams helping to create potions to counter hexes that had no counter, or to improve old potions to benefit the person more. For example, because of this, a greater peper-up potions had been procured along with a pain-reliever and such others. The head in this department was Snape of course being a potion's master but his apprentice was Draco Malfoy. He had been very helpful lately, though that didn't make any one friends with him or the Slytherin house. Though the Trio had been trying to change this, which was one reason Hermione and Ron had supported Harry's choice of a truce, or in Harry's case a relationship. Harry and Draco were the main leaders of their houses, the Golden boy and the Slytherin Prince, if they got along the rest of the house would see this as an example and hopefully follow suit.

This wasn't to say that JUST the 5th years were acting, they were the ones to START it. Everyone in the school specifically 5th year and up were in these groups. Their were four groups: Healer, Defense and Offence(Auror), Spellentists, and Potions. Neville was a Spellentist, which started as Hermione's joke because they were rather a lot like muggle Scientists just with spells, and it was officially named that, including a section in the ministry specifically for spell and curse research. The Defense and Offence was an extension of the DA which Harry had started as a club on top of DADA, because even though Remus, who had returned to teach, was good it didn't make up for nearly 3 years of sucky teachers. So Harry had started from Hermione's urging, the Defense Association club. The groups had been actually turned into classes (except for the DA) after the Minister of Magic had seen the steps that the students were taking to help out after the rogue death eater group started picking up. Everyone did there share and most importantly, most everyone looked to Harry now, even the Slytherins at times! Harry hadn't wanted it at first, but he accepted it after he saw what good he could do. Harry essentially for all purpose and discussion became the leader of the light more or less, at least with the students. He wasn't questioned and most knew he wasn't the Golden boy everyone thought he was. He had explained on more than one occasion and even for the press, his views on magic and specifically, the dark arts. He told everyone it came down to intent and Harry was right. When asked if he were a dark wizard he answered that he was neither a dark wizard OR a light wizard, but he was a GRAY wizard, which shocked everyone but a few. The Wizarding World was changing but, there was still more work to be done and Harry knew this. Which was why he was so focused on the confrontation with the Slytherins at the moment or more importantly with Malfoy.

They had been staring this whole time, which felt like forever to Harry but only was 5 or 6 minuets in reality. Ron and Hermione were getting a little worried because of the staring contest and it looked like Blaise Zabini was feeling the same, since it was he that was with Draco at the moment. Blaise gently put his hand on Draco's shoulder,

"Draco?" he asked, he slightly flinched as the one word sounded so loud compared to the dead silence it was for the last few minuets. Draco answered back but not to Zabini but to Harry's earlier question.

"Nothing, just..." he told him, looked like he wanted to say something else, but his eyes flicked to the two gryffindors next to Harry and the rest of the students that were watching. Harry suddenly realized that they had an audience as students who were passing through had stopped since the trio were blocking one end of the hall and the Slytherins the other, and were watching warily. Draco hesitated, "Nothing," he resolved strongly before striding away, the students automatically parted for him and Blaise who had been trading looks between Harry and Draco this whole time shared one more glance before following him.

Everyone seem to snap out of the trance they were in and started hurrying to class after the prefects got a hold of them selves and started shooing students to class, Hermione and Ron being two of the prefects.

"Go on! Nothing to see here, bloody get back to your classes." Hermione shot him a amused look which he shared before turning around to his friends again. Hermione looked at Harry who still hadn't said anything yet.

"Well," she said, "That was..." she trailed off thinking for the right word.

"Weird." Ron finished, "It was bloody weird that's what it was." Harry remained silent as Hermione rolled her eyes. They still hadn't moved.

"Come on," Harry said quietly, "We'll be late for Hagrid's class."

**Hello as I was writing this I figured this might be multi-chaptered, don't get your hopes up. I'm treating this like a one shot I might just post up chapters to continue the story but I could end it at anytime. I don't have enough time on my hands to make a commitment to a story but I WILL try, especially as I was writing this one-shot meant to be a humor/romance Drarry fic and I ended up creating an alternate dimension that I quite like and actually had an idea for a plot. =) This is only half of what I actually have written down but my hand hurts to type much more, so I'm not going to leave it like this. I'll write up to where the one-shot was suppose to end and if all goes well I'll continue it. We can only hope. Ta!**

**~In Love With A Dead Warrior**


	2. Conversations and a date?

**I'm baaaack! Told you'd I'd update. This is the other half of this, I'm not sure if it's quite done yet, see as I type it I just keep adding more that wasn't there to begin with, which would explain how I built this alternative world of Harry Potter. It's cannon up until the 4****th**** book but its AU after that. Still not sure about the continuing thing. I got another review on top of the first one that I received, and didn't get a chance to respond because it would have been stupid to respond back when I was putting the chapter up so soon. So here is my response to that review.**

**gaaralover 51141: I didn't want to make anyone sad, I'm sorry. Thanks for reviewing, glad to see you like it. Also, sorry about the abrupt ending, my hand was in too much pain to withstand another 2 hours of typing and revising. =) **

**Here is to both Gaara AND MegassaTheBomber: well here is the next chapter hope you enjoy! Btw, love the pennames they made me smile reading them. I might do this more, If I get more reviews from people *hint hint***

**Disclaimer: V doesn't own this, she's sorry to say. Nor is she trying to make some cash off this either, even though she might needs some extra money.**

**V: Hey! I'm working on finding a job lay off you sorry excuse of my imagination!**

**Right then, have fun give me some feed back, the fact that I got my first review from this story so soon after posting it really made me happy. **

_**One more thing, I'm not good at getting Hagrid's accent down so forgive me if it looks odd at times, and I have no beta so excuse the errors please, spell check can only go so far.**_

"So, I"ve got a fun one fer yer today!" Hagrid's enthusiastic voice echoed off the trees nearby the forest. "Come on now, follow me!" The class did so, but with caution. Some thing "fun" to Hagrid was more than likely lethal to them. As they followed Hagrid into the forest and into a small clearing the class was pleasantly, or not so pleasantly for some, surprised to see it was filled with Hippogriffs. "Thought it'b nice to see 'em again and review 'o little, well go on introduce yourselves!" he told the hesitant class. "And I reckon everyone will follow instructions this time around?" he said glancing at Draco specifically, at the nods he received he shooed them forward.

Harry smiled, he loved Hippogriffs. After the ordeal with Buckbeak, Hippogriffs Or Griffs as he had taken to calling them, had become his favorite magical creature. He saw everyone had started approaching some already. There had to be a dozen or so Griffs and each one had 2 or 3 students each. Ron and Hermione shared one and Harry noticed there was one left that no one had claimed. He cautiously went towards it, and bowed deeply. To the amazement of Harry it bowed right away and eagerly trotted over to him, nuzzling his shoulder. Harry petted it with a smile still wondering at the warmth the creature showed to him.

"That's Redwing," Hagrid told him quietly, "She's still a youngling, very excitable thing she is." he said fondly, "though she is more exited than usual."

"Why is that Hagrid?" Harry asked equally quiet still stroking the feathers lovingly.

"Well Harry you've got quite the reputation with the Hippogriffs around here." he told him, Harry stared at him. "See, they are very smart creatures, as I"m sure you remember from 3rd year." Harry nodded. "Well, they have their own little society and most of them heard about how you helped Bucky" referring to Buckbeak, "and many of them are down right eager to meet you. Bucky was one of the older and more respected Hippogriffs so when word got out that you saved him, you earned yourself a spot right in their society. The younger ones are more impressionable and were nearly jumping to even get a sight of yea." Harry of course remembered this from when Hagrid had told them almost 2 years ago. He just had never thought that Hippogriffs could act like that, it reminded him of the Wizarding world, fans trying to get a glimpse or a hand shake out of him because of his fame. It reassure him some though knowing that wasn't why the Griffs respected him, but because he had helped out Buckbeak. Harry nodded to Hagrid and thanked him as he moved off to help another group.

Harry studied Redwing as it was enthusiastically doing the same to him. He knew why she was Redwing right away. Redwing's left wing was entirely covered in nothing but Red russet feathers while the rest of her body was speckled in Brown and White feathers. Harry interacted with her smiling the whole time. He was so submersed in his task he didn't notice much else, which was why he nearly jumped a second later.

"Do you mind if you share?" a silky voice asked. Harry turned his head to see Draco Malfoy staring at him, before he could answer he saw him bow slowly and respectfully to Redwing, she bowed back just ask regally but stayed with Harry. Harry was to distracted to answer at the moment as he had been staring at Malfoy while the only thought in his head was, _'Man I wish he had been facing the other way.' _Harry knew Draco Malfoy had a very nice looking arse, though it wasn't as effective because he had his robes on obscuring him. Harry himself had taken his school robes off because they got in the way during this class specifically. Hagrid never minded as others did so as well, because they could get bothersome especially when they got caught on things easily.

While Harry had been in dreamland, Malfoy had started giving attention to the Griff. Harry snapped out of it, and answered Malfoy's earlier question.

"Sure, she seems to like you anyway so I don't think it would have mattered if I had said no." Malfoy nodded,

"Thanks." he said, as if he had ignored all but the first word Harry had said. There was a long silence as they petted the Griff, Red wing was looking between the two in puzzlement as if she felt the awkwardness, which she probably did, Harry realized, he wouldn't be surprised.

"Would you have?" Malfoy asked suddenly. Harry startled.

"What?" he asked confused. Malfoy smirked before rolling his eyes.

"Would you have said no, if you could." he asked a look of, Harry wasn't entirely sure what it was, teasing? Humor? He answered anyway.

"No," he admitted. "Hippogriffs are very good judge of characters, like phoenixes." Harry told him.

"You seem to know a lot about Magical creatures Potter." he told him quietly. Harry shrugged.

"I like animals." he told him. Not sure if he believed that he was talking to Malfoy civilly. He looked over to his two friends and saw them watching, Hermione nodded and winked and Ron gave him a thumbs up. Harry smiled and turned back. Malfoy was still petting the Griff.

"This is Redwing," he told Malfoy, "it's kind of obvious why because of her left wing." Malfoy studied her wing more closely at the mention and nodded.

"What else do you know about Hippogriffs?" he asked him, Harry noticed it was genuine curiosity, even though to any one else it would have sounded blank and toneless. Harry just figured he was getting better at reading him. As Harry explained more about Hippogriffs with Malfoy asking a question here or there, and Harry answering as best as he could. Eventually there was a pause in their conversation and Harry decided to ask what was bothering him the entire time.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way but why aren't you insulting me by now?" Harry asked him.

"Or hexing you? Going on about mudbloods and blood traitors?" Malfoy asked Harry starting to understand what he was asking. Harry nodded waiting for the answer.

"Cause it's just you and me here. And I happen to like this Hippogriff." He told him as if that answered everything. When it reality it didn't.

"So what am I suppose to do, start talking to you as if the last four years of hate didn't happen?" he asked him incredulously.

"I don't hate you, and you don't hate me either." he told Harry. Harry's mouth opened but nothing came out. He cleared his throat.

"I don't? You don't"" he asked him, wondering what he would say.

"No, you don't. Not anymore, you changed a lot this year Potter. And so have I." he said the last part quietly. Harry stared at him. Malfoy rolled his eyes when Harry asked,

"Are you feeling ill Malfoy?"

"No, I'm not ill." Harry didn't know what to think.

"Right, um so what am I supposed to say? What's your favorite class? How've you been lately? What did you get on that DADA paper we handed in last week?" Harry asked sarcastically. Malfoy smiled, actually smiled! And what a nice smile it was, his entire face relaxed and it reached his eyes, making them nearly _sparkle_! Harry stared at him, realizing how much more good looking he had originally thought he was, Malfoy had nice eyes and those lips! Harry was imagining those perfect lips sliding over his doing wicked things. That tongue running along the roof of his mouth, exploring the ridges, tasting him and Harry responding with equal enthusiasm. Harry realized that Malfoy was talking to him and that he should probably pay attention, he snapped out of his daydreaming and focused on Malfoy.

"Well I supposed you could, as a matter of fact my favorite subjects are Ancient Runes and Potions," harry didn't take Ancient Runes but he did take potions, and made a face at the mention of anybody liking potions. Malfoy chuckled, "It's not that bad-if you're not a Gryffindor." he amended, he was saying it tauntingly, more of stating a fact. Harry nodded at that, he imagined it was a likeable class for anyone _but _a lion. "I've never been in a better mood, and I never turned the paper in." Harry frowned.

"Didn't do it? Why not?" Harry asked curiously, he seemed to forget who he was talking to at all.

" I don't understand patronuses, can't even do one actually." Draco admitted scowling at the thought of not accomplishing something. This surprised Harry._ ' Draco can't do a patronus? But he's one of the top students in school!' _Harry seemed to realize something after that thought. _'Since when do I call him Draco?' _

"You know..."Harry hesitated, he very well may regret this."I'm-well, I can do a patronus and I seem to teach it well, and if you'd like I could teach you?" Malfoy's eyebrow shot up, "I mean dementors could be anywhere now with all the escaped DEs running around so it's important to learn." Harry finished his rambling weakly. Malfoy sent him an un-readable look.

"You sound like you've taught it before." Malfoy remarked dryly.

"Well, you know that I run the DA?" he nodded, "Well Patronuses was the first thing I taught the DA, because I"m not kidding about the dementors."

"What makes you think you teach it well?" Draco sneered. Harry eyed him,

"Because I worked with Neville, and he was the first one in the club to get it, including Hermione, I already knew it since 3rd year so." he trailed off looking at the blonde.

"Longbottom? He got it before Granger?" he asked in surprise and slight distaste. "Well I'm surprised," he drawled, "Longbottom never gets anything right, you have to be good to actually get him to do it correctly." he muttered. Harry nodded. He felt a pressure on his shoulder and saw a giant beak, Harry had forgotten where they were. He looked at Red wing.

"Ok Potter, I'll take up your offer." Malfoy said, Harry just nodded unable to really do anything else at the present time.

"Half the class is over! If you've got acquainted with your Hippogriff well enough he'll let you ride 'im. Two can ride at once." Hagrid's voice boomed, making both Harry and Draco jump. Harry looked at Redwing and saw her staring at him expectantly. He laughed quietly,

"You want to go for a fly don't you girl?" he asked her she squawked and nudged his hand, pecking him lightly. "Hey! None of that." he said chuckling, "Ok miss impatient." he had forgotten Draco was there when he felt eyes staring at him, he turned to see Malfoy watching him interact with the Griff with interest, he looked at Redwing and then Malfoy, thinking he might be pushing it. "Hagrid said two per Griff." he told Malfoy, he waved his hand between the two, "did you want to...?" Malfoy looked at him.

"You rode one in 3rd year, how is it? Is it," he paused, "safe?" Harry nodded.

"It's like riding a broom except it moves underneath you, it's about as sage as riding a broom as well as long as you know HOW to ride." Draco nodded

"Ok Potter." just like that and Harry and his worst enemy were getting on the same Hippogriff together. Harry never believed they would be doing _anything _together, in any lifetime. After all they were enemies, but then again maybe they weren't. Malfoy had clearly said he didn't hate him and he wasn't far off when he declared that Harry didn't hate him either. Harry watched as his crush took of his school robes for more movement, he watched the sinewy muscle flex as he lifted the robe off and Harry had to catch himself from drooling.

"You go in front Potter." Harry was told, "You know how to do this better than me." Harry shook his head clear from his thoughts, simply nodded and mounted with little difficulty. He sat right behind the wings patting Redwing on the head for not struggling. Draco looked hesitant and knew that mounting was harder than it looked, especially the first time. He held his hand down and Draco looked at it for a minuet before taking it and letting himself be pulled up. Malfoy was surprised, he didn't think Potter was that strong.

"Ok girl." Harry told Redwing softly before turning around grinning, "be careful not to pull her feathers, they hate that."

"Then what am I supposed to hold onto?" Draco demanded. Harry looked at him pointedly,

"Generally the person in front of them." he told him. Draco scowled. Harry chuckled. "I can switch if you like?" Harry asked, he was hoping he said yes, it would give him an excuse to touch him.

"No thanks Potter, I still don't know how to drive this thing." Harry was disappointed but expected that. He nodded. Harry was just about to take off when he felt strong arms encircle Harry's waist. He almost shivered, but held it in check-barely. Suddenly Harry felt awarm breath in his ear. "Well Potter, are you ready?" Harry swallowed against the lump in his throat.

"Yea." he said, though it still came out sounding husky. He was very rigid, in more places than one. He was stiff as a board in Malfoy's grasp though and he was having a hard time relaxing between his little problem down there and having his crushes arms around him so firmly. Redwing took off on Harry's gentle kick and they were in the air soaring high above the school. The clouds were perfect and white, the skies clear and blue and the sun shining but not making it too hot, it was so beautiful from up here. As pretty and amazing as it was, Harry was a nervous reck still. Malfoy seemed to notice this.

"Relax Potter, I'm not gonna bite." he told him lowly in his ear, nearly _caressing it _with his mouth, and Harry swore he felt something slick touch the shell of his ear, but Merlin! His _voice_! It was deep and silky and Harry thought he could wank to just the thought of his voice. If anything though, his voice did soothe him, he slowly started to relax and enjoyed the ride, and the position he was in. Malfoy still remained pressed up close against Harry whispering things to him every once in a while, _unnesesary_ things might he add. If Harry didn't know any better, he'd think Malfoy was teasing him on purpose, it was casual things, little things; the shift of postion and how his arm would shift getting oh so close to where he wanted it to go. Harry was glad he was in the front because had he been behind him, Malfoy would be feeling something very hard poking him in the back. Another thing was the little things he'd whisper, it was a perfectly innocent conversation or question but Harry swore he'd heard hidden meanings in most of those statements. All together it was a _very_ satisfying ride and very pleasant for both of them, despite the sexual tension that reeked in the air, so much that Harry was sure Red wing felt it. Harry and Draco flew over the water looking down into the water's reflection.

Harry and Draco's eyes met in their reflection and Harry blushed faintly before Red wing pulled up and landed again. Harry noticed other's landing as well and as he landed on the ground he didn't have his land legs yet and landed on his knees, he was still clinging onto Redwing so he was able to gently lower himself to the ground instead of falling out right. Malfoy saw this and was more careful standing, but had no problem gaining his legs back. He looked at Harry in amusement and offered his hand. Harry blushed again.

"I've never been out that long on a Hippogriff before, and a broom is very much different from a living moving Hippogriff." he rubbed his arse tentatively when he was up, "A lot more comfortable too." he muttered, Draco couldn't help it, he laughed. Harry forgot what he was doing and stared at Draco, his laugh was husky just like he was up in the air, and it sounded...nice. Compared to his normal taunting voice spitting out insults, Harry couldn't resist the smile that spread on his face. Draco saw this and equally stared back at him, as if he had never seen him smile before. Harry realized that he probably hadn't, at least not directed at him. They both smiled at each other before putting their robes back on.

"Alright! Class is over, no homework assigned!" Hagrid's booming voice again caught the two off guard and they jumped. Harry scowled this time and was shocked by Malfoy laughing again. He mocked glared at him.

"You laughing at me Malfoy?" he asked, Malfoy looked at him calming down and noticed he was teasing and nodded.

"It's just to hard to resist seeing the Wizarding World's Savior getting scared twice in one class." Harry looked amused.

"Do I have to remind you that you were the one jumping too?" Harry asked him jokingly. Malfoy simply smiled and shook his head. He saw the missing 2/3s of the golden Trio coming over and asked Harry.

"When can we have the tutor session?" Harry thought.

"When do you have a free period?" He asked.

"After Potions." Harry nodded, they had potions next, it was no doubt among anyone that Gryffindors and Slytherins always ended up in classes together, specifically in potions.

"Me too, we can use the room of requirement to practice." Draco looked surprised. "I know that you've used it before Malfoy." Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

"How?"

"I've got my own ways." he said mysteriously Malfoy shook his head and saw Ron and Hermione just about over to where they were.

"It's a date then Potter." he drawled and walked away. Harry spluttered at the wording as Hermione and Ron came over.

"You alright Harry?" Hermione asked? Harry composed himself after staring for a little bit more to answer his friend.

"Yea, er we'll be late for potions if we don't leave soon." he started walking with his two best friends trailing in confusion behind.

So what went on with you and Malfoy?" Ron whispered. They were currently in potions and Harry could only be happy that they didn't have double potions today, and seeing as double care of magical creatures went well, he was looking forward to another one.

"Well we just, talked." Harry said lamely. He couldn't really explain what happened and he wasn't really sure he wanted to tell them about what happened on the ride on Redwing.

"Talked? That's it?" Ron asked in amazement. "And you didn't hex each other once?"

"No, actually he started it and he wasn't hostile once the whole time." Harry said quietly.

"No bloody way!" apparently he was too loud because Hermione gave him a dirty look and Snape snapped at him.

"Mr. Weasley if you can't seem to concentrate and are interested more in Mr. Potter's social life feel free to drop my class." Ron glared at his moonfern and continued chopping. Harry noticed.

"Mate those ferns never did anything to you, and if you cut them to big they won't work in the potion." Harry murmured. Ron nodded and stopped his pulverizing. Snape caught his eye and Harry gave him an apologetic shrug. Snape nodded and continued over looking the potions.

After Snape had helped Harry escape from the graveyard last year he had been on better terms with the man and had learned to appreciate his sarcasm and altogether snarkiness. Snape really reminded Harry of himself; he had learned more about him than he ever though was possible and the fact that their childhoods were very similar seemed to be one of those things that let them understand each other. After he had killed Tom Riddle Snape had been in charge for Harry's training, on Harry's request. He also took Remedial Potions this time for real instead of a cover up. He had been working occulemency as well and was getting pretty good. But thanks to the extra potions he had actually improved in potions as well.

Nothing interesting happened in potions except for one instance. Harry had run out of bat wings, he Ron and Hermione were sitting on one bench, each with their own cauldron since this was a single person potions project. Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were sitting behind them Harry had reached for his bat wings realizing he was out, he looked over at Ron and Hermione,

"Do you guys have any extra bat wings on you?" he asked them. Hermione looked sorry,

"Sorry Harry but I just used mine and I don't have any extra." Ron nodded in agreement. Harry nodded and was halfway standing to get some more from the cabinet when someone behind him said,

"Here Potter I've got extra." He looked and saw Draco looking at him, he shook his head and pointed to Blaise. Blaise had his hand extended holding out bats wings. Harry stared at him before excepting it.

"Er, thanks Zabini." Blaise nodded. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, he just shrugged and kept at his potions. Snape had observed the whole thing and saw Draco looking at Blaise with confusion, Blaise smirked and returned to his own potion. When class was over and everyone turned in their potion the trio made their way out of the class. Harry nodded at Malfoy who nodded back.

"Harry what is going on?" Hermione demanded when they were in the hallway.

"Yea mate what was that nod for in potions, and what did you do to Zabini?"

"I didn't do anything to him! I have no idea why he did that."

"But Harry," Hermione asked slowly, "What was that with Malfoy, it's like you had something planned with him." Harry looked back once more to see Malfoy smirking at him before saluting and strutting away.

"Got to go guys." they looked ready to protest, he stopped them before they could say anything with, "I've got a date to go to." Among his friends open mouth expressions Harry couldn't resist looking once more at the retreating Draco and thinking, _'Merlin he really does have a nice arse.'_

**Wow so 9 pages, all for you lovely readers out there. Sorry it was a bit late I was trying to get this up around 3 or 4 but well stuff was busy today. Enjoy this I have to write the next part out cause the original one shot isn't done yet. So no need to worry, just need feedback if you please =)**


	3. Learning and Leering

**Hello all! So here is the next installment of this little...whatever it is. Hehehe, now I'm not so sure how this chapter is going to turn out because I only had the one-shot written to last chapter, meaning I have to type from scratch what happens next, which takes a while. So I hope this is just as good (if not better) than the other parts. **

**Disclaimer: The golden trio and Draco with his delectable arse all belong to JKR unfortunately, but at least I can still play with them a bit so long as this itsy bitsy disclaimer is here. *laughs evilly* Be afraid Harry Potter crew, be very afraid.**

***Characters look nervous***

**Here is too my reviewers, who I am thankful for because so far I only have two but they are totally awesome, Thanks for Reviewing guys(or girls as the case may be)**

**MegassaTheBomber: Good, I wasn't sure what a good length for a chapter was, so now I know. Nine pages per chapter. And yes isn't his arse just so deliciously amazing. Harry thinks so and I tend to agree with anything he says, good choice in joining us on our opinion.**

**Gaaralover51141: Yes I thought the broom ride was especially cute and screamed "awwww!" I really am thinking of continuing this, it looks like a good idea. I admit I ahem "borrowed" his lesson theme from the 3****rd**** book, because Hippogriffs were their first lesson of the year, where Draco was an arse whole and provoked one nearly getting diced in the process. That's ok we still love him.**

A boy was walking back and forth in a hallway, muttering to himself. Out of no where a blonde haired boy joined him stopping him mid pace. The boy with the glasses stopped and stared at the blonde and before he could do anything the blonde grabbed him, rather roughly, and pushed him against the wall. It was debatable what the emerald eyed boy said but it sounded a whole lot like, "Holy Shnikeys!" before his mouth was covered by the other boys.

From a certain perspective, behind a certain corner you could see the action that was occuring in their mouths; such as their tongues battling over the honor of fucking the others mouth. Now some would consider the pair quite hot. The dark haired boy was not overly muscular but neither was he scrawny, he had messy black hair, round glasses and the brightest emerald green eyes a person ever saw. Of course, as soon as someone looked at this boy's forehead it was quite obvious who it was. The blonde was just that a blonde, but his hair wasn't golden it nearly looked _white _and very neat, and it seemed his arse was rather nice as well.

Now there could be a number of questions one would ask if watching from a distance or even stumbling upon their, ahem extracurricular activity. The real question being is not "Who are they?" but "What in Merlin's name are they DOING?" For which the answer would be, "Well what does it bloody LOOK like were doing dunderhead?" of course said by the Blonde who was _definitely _a Slytherin by his response and over all attitude, causing said questioner to go scurrying down the hall.

"Well that wasn't very nice." the dark haired boy admonished, or as he was known throughout the school as the one and only Harry James Potter.

"Well excuse me Potter but the next Hufflepuff that interrupts is going to have a hex aimed in a very painful place." Of course as he rants on, Harry rolls his eyes and shuts him up the best way he can.

"Malfoy stop wasting time and kiss me." Draco Malfoy cut off mid rant and nearly _attacked _the Gryffindor's mouth. Ater a while Draco drew back for a breath.

"Potter?"

"What?" Harry mumbled.

"Potter." the voice demanded, Harry didn't feel like answering he wanted more of that lip action-

"POTTER!" Harry shot up from the couch,

"Where the Fluffy?" he asked disoriented. He focused again and saw Draco Malfoy with his bag and books staring at him strangely before breaking out in an uproar of laughter. _'Damn it! It was so real too!' _Harry thought with a pout.

"Flu-fl-fluffy? Really Potter I've heard 'Where's the fire,' but FLUFFY?" he asked in between laughs. Harry scowled resisting temptation to smack him over the head with a book. Harry grumbled under his breath. If HE had to face a giant three headed dog in HIS first year named Fluffy than Harry was sure Malfoy would be more concerned about a dog named fluffy than a fire.

"Ok I get it." Malfoy calmed down. And still chuckled faintly before taking a sear on the couch across from him.

"Do you always fall asleep during your lessons?" the blonde asked him. Harry snorted.

"I wouldn't have fell asleep if you had hurried the hell up." he told him shaking his head while getting his bag placed somewhere out of the way.

"Well, I was occupied at the moment." Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"If you were busy this period then we could have rescheduled." he pointed out. Malfoy shook his head.

"No, I want to learn this as soon as possible. How long do you think it will be for me to get this?" he asked him. Harry thought about it.

"It really depends." he told the boy.

"On what?"

"Well," he thought, "How fast of a learner you are for one." he said out loud thinking of his own experience, "and most importantly, being able to remember your happiest moment." Draco looked confused. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know you didn't do your homework, but didn't you listen to the explanation at least?" Draco scowled. Harry sighed in exasperation.

"Ok ok, we'll start from the beginning. Let's start then shall we?" he asked him, at the nod of affirmation he asked the room for the DA training room, which consisted of a room with wall to floor mirrors all around the walls, padded mats and a few dummies leaning against the corner of the room, just in case.

"What's with the mirrors?" Malfoy asked curiously. Harry was making a space against the wall for something, but turned his head to look at the Slytherin.

"The mirrors helps." he told him, "When your doing spell work a lot of times it helps to see yourself doing the wand movements. And when your practicing your dueling it allows you to _see _if your stance is wrong or slightly off or such." he explained. "While reading something and then performing is a good way to get down a spell or such, seeing also helps you memorize just like saying the spell aloud will help you get down the words correctly, even when your just practicing with a pencil or something." Draco looked impressed but nodded.

"Ok, so first things first," harry moved to the center of the room, gesturing for him to follow. "Keep your wand away at the moment and repeat this. Expecto Patronus." Harry said it slow enough to emphasize the pronunciation but not enough to insult the blonde by thinking him stupid. Draco repeated the spell, Harry corrected him a few times but he got down the words very quickly.

"It's important to pronounce it right or no matter how much effort you put in it won't matter because it won't work." Malfoy nodded.

"Ok, so now that you got the words, lets try the memories." Malfoy looked alarmed at that.

"You are going nowhere NEAR my memories Potter!" he yelled. Harry shook his head quickly. Calming the other boy down.

"No no, that's not what I meant! We won't be seeing your memories, you will be thinking of them. The happiest one you have specifically." Draco nodded warily.

"What does this have to do with anything?" he asked him.

"The patronus spell only works if you have a happy memory or feeling backing the spell. As you know Dementors suck the happiness out of you, which is why you feel cold and miserable when they are nearby." Harry made a face after saying that, he hated dementors. Malfoy nodded, showing he was following Harry. "The whole point of this spell is to stop that from happening, but you can't just blast a dementor away or something, they are half corporeal and half solid," he started to explain when Draco looked lost, "meaning that they are kinda of like half ghost. Spells won't affect them, just like the ghosts here, like Nearly Headless Nick or the Bloody Baron. except the main difference between dementors and ghosts is that dementors are solid enough to touch things, but spells like stupefy or any other hex or jinx will go right through them. Offensive spells won't harm them."

"Then how does this patronus work?" Draco asked. Harry smiled.

"Ah, that's because te patronus is a _shield_." Harry emphasized.

"Meaning they are defensive spells." Draco said in understanding.

"Exactly." Harry clarified.

"So is it like a normal shielding charm?"

"No, it's very different. A normal shielding charm won't work, because your not blocking a spell, your trying to fend of a dementor who _feeds _off your happiness. Think of it like a vortex or a vacuum. They suck up any emotion that resembles happy or excitement so that only the memories and feelings of despair and loneliness are left to think about. They don't obliviate you," he assured the shocked blonde, "it's more like they make you temporarily forget about any remote awareness that happiness exists as an emotion, you get this?" Malfoy nodded he knew what dementors were but never thought this deep into them before.

"So why the happy memory?" he asked in interest.

"Because the shield your erecting is a shield _made up_ entirely of happiness. This is so the dementor feeds off the shield instead of you! But in order for the shield to be made of happiness you have to provide an example or sample of the emotion. The shield takes that feeling, amplifies it and then bam! You have a shield of happiness around you making you perfectly fine and the dementor sucking on a shield." The entire time Harry had been explaining this concept, Draco was absorbed in everything he was saying. By the end of the explanation Draco was awed at how well Harry taught. Draco never knew any of this and Harry explained it perfectly but not by quoting a book like Granger would have. He had did the same thing in Care of Magical Creatures when they had discussed Hippogriffs and Phoenixes.

"Ok, now that you know all that, lets try the shield." Under Harry's instructions, Draco thought of his happiest memory, this was very hard for him because if Draco admitted to himself, he didn't have a very happy life in general. His parents loved him of course but a pureblood family was very different then a half-blood or even a muggle family. Feelings weren't big in his family, at least not when he was younger.

Since the Malfoys had switched sides they had been a lot happier. With the Dark Lord gone Lucius had understandably spent more time and consideration with his son and wife, granted as he had almost lost them. So even though his childhood hadn't been _happy _even though he was given anything he wanted, he had plenty of pleasant memories to think of just recently. Draco thought of his father's face when his mother had announced her big surprise. Draco had never seen his father speechless and just the thought of the dignified Lucius Malfoy with his mouth handing open and his eyes wide as saucers made him cackle with glee. Harry looked at him strangely for a second before grinning.

"Got your memory?" Draco nodded.

"Oh yeah, all ready." Harry looked wary.

"I don't think I want to know." he mumbled, "Ok, give it try then." he stood back as Malfoy pointed his wand in the empty air and said,

"Expecto Patronus." in a controlled voice. White mist exploded from his wand. Harry shielded his eyes before blinking away the spots.

"Did I do it?" he asked him. Harry nodded.

"Yes, but only half correct." Draco glared.

"Hey! I'm teaching you not trying to offend you. Many people don't even get anything their first try." he told him, that seemed to satisfy Malfoy. Harry rolled his eyes, once an arrogant git, always an arrogant git. _'Wish he was MY arrogant git'_

"Ok, I think I know what your mistake was. Make sure you concentrate on the _feeling _of the memory and what emotion it gives off, not just the memory itself. Your memory is definitely powerful enough for the spell to work if the brightness of the flash is anything to go by, but I think the emotion wasn't given enough credit, also keep a hold of it the whole time your casting the spell."

Draco tried 3 more times, the last try finally worked. As Draco said the spell a white shield came up and Harry grinned as it stayed up for a minuet before disappearing.

"Good job! If you eventually give more effort you can get a corporeal patronus."

"You mean the animal?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"Each patronus is different for each unique person, the animal represents who you are, sometimes it can be your animagus form as well, but not always." As Harry moved over to the other side of the room to do something Draco thought about what his animal for his patronus would be. Something big, he decided, like a dragon. Draco grinned. Then looked over to Harry. He was bent down and clearing a space towards the wall.

"So was my memory powerful enough for an animal one then?" Draco asked

"It should be. That must have been one happy memory for it to work that well." Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well it was actually my father's reaction to my mothers surprise. It was very amusing." Harry nodded amused.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked him. Harry stood up fully from where he was currently crouched.

"We are going to see Remus real quick." he informed him. Malfoy frowned.

"Why?" he asked disdainfully. Seeing the werewolf didn't appeal to him at all. Harry glared at him slightly.

"Because the only way to know if you've really got the patronus spell down is to test it on a dementor." Draco looked at him in horror.

"And your saying he has one?"

"No," he scowled at him, "but he has the next best thing." Harry didn't give him time to ask what he meant by that. Draco ran to catch up with the Gryffindor. They were silent as they made towards their destination. The Defense against the Dark Arts room. Harry stopped at the door before the class room and knocked. This was Remus's office.

"Come in." they heard and Harry opened the door with Malfoy following and closing it behind them.

"Harry." Remus smiled at him, he saw the Slytherin behind him and looked confused and slightly shocked but smiled none-the-less. "And Mr. Malfoy, anything I can help you with?" Harry smiled back at the marauder. He dearly loved Remus, he was as much a parental figure to him as Padfoot or Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, actually do you know where I can find a boggart handy?" he asked him.

"Yes, actually I keep one handy just in case for my lessons. But Harry," Remus for all the world looked amused,"what one earth do you need a boggart for?". Draco also wondered why they needed a boggart if they were working on fending off dementors. "We need to practice the patronus spell." Remus caught on,

"And the best way to see if it works is to test it out." Harry nodded smiling. "I see, well then I have no problem lending you my boggart." he looked amused at his own words. "However he is in a trunk at the moment, do you have someplace to practice this?"

"Yes were using the Ror." Draco looked horrified that Harry was giving this information away to a teacher of all people, friend or not!

"Something wrong Malfoy?" Harry asked him nearly laughing at his expression. Harry knew what that look was for.

"You just bloody told a teacher about a very useful room." he hissed at Harry. Harry laughed along with Remus.

"It's quite alright Mr. Malfoy, he didn't break any student code or some kind, I already knew about it." Draco looked at him suspiciously. Harry laughed.

"Malfoy, he was a well part of a well known prankster group when he went to school, he knew about the secret passages long before any of us!" Draco looked shocked but nodded, storing this away for a later topic to think on.

"Where's the trunk?" he asked Remus. Remus led them to his private rooms and showed them an old decorative trunk that was slightly shaking but wasn't making any noise.

"I had to put a silencing spell on it, since he can get pretty loud when he wants and makes my nights difficult." Harry nodded chuckling while Draco looked around in interest. Lupin had nice taste he had to admit.

"Thanks Remus, I'll return it right after this period ends."

"No problems Harry make good use of him, he hasn't seen a lot of action lately." Harry grinned before levitating the trunk and going back to the Ror.

"Potter, what does a boggart have to do with a dementor. Last I knew they were two very different creatures." Draco asked as soon as they were back in the room.

"Because a boggart turns into whatever a person fears. And even though I only fear, fear itself, it could turn into anything for me. But usually it turns into a dementor because it gave a lasting impression on me in 3rd year." Draco had a sense of understanding, that made sense then.

"Ok, so lets see if you can work under pressure. Getting the spell to work and doing it in a crisis are two different things, you know this, after all you were a spy, and a damn good one too." he muttered the last part but Draco was sure he knew what he had said. He smirked but didn't say anything. Harry set the trunk up against the wall and poised his wand at the trunk waiting for Draco to give the signal he was ready. Draco could do this, he had faced death eaters, dark lords, and very horrific torture sessions, a dementor would be a dent in the goblet compared to all of that. He nodded and Harry flicked his wand letting the trunk open. Harry stood in front of it so that it turned into a dementor and draco stood slightly behind him but still beside him so he could get a clear shot. He felt the familiar coldness and hopelessness creep up on him and in a flare of determination he said,

"Expecto Patronus!" out of his wand shot a figure that slammed right into the dementor it smacked around the room playfully dodging and forcing it around all over, before giving it one last good shove, right back into the trunk! Harry slammed and locked the trunk again and grinned as Draco stared at his patronus, it was a small and lithe creature and the white glow to it gave it a sense of awe bit also made all the more funnier because the animal that was butting its head against Draco's chin was a ferret and it's whiteness was the same exact color as Malfoy's hair, making it look exactly like Draco looked when the fake mad-eye turned him into a ferret. Harry held back a laugh knowing his rival wouldn't appreciate it, it wasn't that hard though because Harry thought the ferret looked down right awe-inspiring and rather adorable. _'Just like it's caster." _Harry thought fondly, he smiled softly at the sight of Draco petting his patronus and smiling that genuine and accomplished smile.

The ferret disappeared and the disappearance seemed to snap him out of it for he was soon glaring at Harry.

"I'm surprised, no disparaging comment?" he sneered. Harry looked at him slightly frowning.

"Why would I? A corporeal patronus is very difficult and the fact that you did it at all is amazing in itself. Also I think it suits you." he quickly continued as he saw Malfoy about to yell, "But not it the way your thinking. It...fits you. You're a slytherin and ferrets are very sneaky, and mobile. Even though the symbol is a snake, it's not really useful to try to get around in. Their movement is very limited where the Ferret is very good at climbing and such, on top of that they are adorable in general." Harry said slyly. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Did you just call Slytherins adorable Potter?" Harry shrugged.

"Some of them are." he commented lightly. Draco didn't respond for a minuet, you could tell he was holding back his snickering.

"Please, tell me you don't like Pansy." Harry stopped short for a minuet before vehemently shaking his head.

"Fuck no!" he told him. Malfoy chuckled.

"That makes two of us." Harry didn't look surprised. He knew Draco didn't like her, she clung to him tighter than cling wrap, and each and every time she did he looked like he was going to hurl.

"Well, you did well, you have a lot of magic and a good head in a crisis, though we already knew that. The fact that you didn't get it while without the dementor yet produced an animal with the boggart shows that like me you needed a catalyst to react too. I can do them without having to face a dementor and with practice you should be able to too. It's like riding a bike, once you get the first time you can do it all the other times." Malfoy looked confused.

"What's a bike?" he asked, Harry nearly laughed as he saw Draco Malfoy pronounce the word "bike" like it were a difficult Latin phrase.

"Err never mind, muggle thing." Malfoy made a face.

"Um thanks Potter, for helping and all." Harry nodded.

"But before you go, do you think..." he trailed off, for once Draco didn't know quite how to ask something. Well he knew HOW but wasn't sure his pride would let him. Ah to hell with it. He cleared his throat and regained his confidence. "What's your patronus look like?" Harry smiled in amusement at the blondes antics before casting his patronus. The usual stag pranced around the expanse of the room before stopping on front of harry and nudging his shoulder with his nose. Harry petted the stag reverently and with a gentle smile, watching as it disappeared.

"So, a deer?" Harry snorted.

"No, it was a stag didn't you notice the antlers?" Draco grimaced.

"I don't know a lot about stags or deers or anything, and I don't want a lesson on one either!" he quickly said. Harry laughed.

"Well simply put a Stag is a male deer, and only male deer have antlers or else called a rack."

"Ahh, so how does a stag fit _your _personality Potter?" he asked in a superior tone, though his teasing grin gave him away.

"Well A stag is a pack animal, the like groups and are always the leader. Stags will fight each other over a doe-a girl deer." he clarified for the other, "They are very protective as well."

"Well," he drawled, "I can see where that fits you. You're always the leader and you get down right nasty when it comes to Granger and the Weaslette." Harry glared.

"Don't call he that." he snapped. The blonde Slytherin smirked.

"See my point?" Harry realized he was played and scoffed playfully.

"Yea well, the patronus is supposed to reflect the person." he told him dryly. Draco nodded. "Well," he looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Shit! It's nearly time for the next class, and I still have to return that boggart!" Draco snickered.

"Well you have fun with that." Harry glared. As he quickly gathered his stuff up and levitated the trunk again Draco started towards the door but then looked at Harry in consideration.

"Potter!" he called, Harry whirled around. "I know you have difficulty in potions and there is more than likely no hope for you, but I'd rather not get faulty potions on me every class." Harry flushed red, though in anger or embarrassment he didn't know. He was willing to bet anger. "Between you and Longbottom, we have no chance." Yup that was definitely in anger.

"Your point Malfoy." Harry bit out.

"Tuesday in the library, be there." Draco eyed the trunk that was still shaking. Harry looked at him in astonishment.

"Your offering to help me in potions? Why?"

"Would you rather I not?" Harry quickly assured him by shaking his head. "And besides, I don't like owing people things,"

"But I never asked for anything." Harry told him. Malfoy shook his head sadly.

"Your hopeless. Slytherins _always_ repay for something given freely, whether payment was asked or not. It's in the code book somewhere." Harry nodded.

"Ok." he said sagely, "I can understand that." Draco nodded.

"We'll make you a slytherin yet Potter." Harry stared at him as he turned around and headed out the door, Harry followed after the trunk trailing behind.

"Is that why your acting like this? You're trying to convert me?" he asked in amusement.

"Well, you do have some qualities worthy of our house. You're already associating with the biggest Slytherin alive, you successfully managed to rule your own house, whether that's how you see it or not," he told a protesting Harry. "You convinced the other houses to work together and actually got them to work in inter-house groups for the greater good of society." he was talking about the research teams and classes the 5th year participated in but was now for all years. "And you manipulated the ministry to add them as classes and somehow got the press to cooperate with you. And according to the gossip network, something about black mail." Harry blushed, he did find something to throw back at Fudge to get him to listen, two words; Rita. Skeeter.

"Well, yea but most of that wasn't me."

"AND, you like to let other people take the credit while you hide in the shadows, your underlying actions scream Slytherin, Potter." Malfoy told him with satisfaction and Harry processed this.

Of course, Harry already knew this, after all the sorting hat did want to put him in the Slytherin his first year, however he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to tell Malfoy that, at least not until he knew what the heck this thing was between them. He wasn't sure if it was a friendship or not; it didn't seem like a normal friend relationship.

They were silent the rest of the way to Remus's office. Draco was only going the same way because Ancient Runes was this way. As Harry stopped at Lupin's door Draco turned around, something Harry had said earlier had stuck with him.

"Oh and by the way Potter, you do realize that you called me cute?" Harry choked and stared at the Slytherin Prince as he sashayed away to his next class.

**Holy Shnikeys! 3 hours straight of typing and writing, my wrists are SO killing me! So Harry and Draco covered some ground, that's good. Maybe they will become something resembling friends but how would the school react? If you didn't know I'm grinning like a maniac right now. Give me a review. I like to know that people are reading my story, especially since I'm working really hard at this one. Oh and by the way if you want a good Harry/Draco story and like Independent!Harry, look up on google: ****HP fandom-secrets**** just like that hyphen and all and it should be the first link. Its got 62 chapters and each of them are super long! It's like a freaking novel! But its finished and really good! I'm currently re-reading it because it's been a few months sense I first found it and I was dying to read something like it. However as many as the other stories I read with the same theme, not a lot of them measured up. Also look up ****Ascension of the Scorpion Sorcerer**** on google, it rocks!**

**~In Love With A Dead Warrior**


	4. Classes and Clashes

**Ok, so here it is the 4****th**** chapter, not an Author's Note. Enjoy this. I'm going to stop putting up Disclaimers. They are in the first 3 chapters that should be enough. Here are the reviews. I got another reviewer to answer to!**

**MegassaTheBomber: Yes, there were quite a few maniac moments there, I was laughing like one while writing that chapter. Oh I might have misled you about the Acension of the Scorpion Socerer. It is a good story but I forgot it isn't Harry/Draco. The author was really talented because I still liked it even though it was Harry/OC Actually all the Malfoys and Snape are the bad guys in that one and I cried when they ended in not a nice way. But it's a fantastic story!**

**Gaaralover51141: Yes the dream was a stroke of last minuet genius. I hadn't planned that at all when I wrote it out but the plot bunnies struck again while typing it. Yes Draco did pick up on that, he is very smart you know.**

**Fattoad: Welcome to the review crew :p yes I'm sure Harry felt the same way haha.**

**Read away!** **Sorry that there are so many italics in this chapter.**

**THE STUFF IN THE BOOK HARRY IS READING IS NOT MINE, I BORROWED IT OFF THE INTERNET JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW.**

Harry was sitting in the library on Tuesday at 8:45 in the morning, he was waiting for Malfoy to arrive for their tutor session to work on Harry's potion skills. He never told Harry what time exactly he would get here in the library but he had told him while passing in the hallway the day before that he'd be there in his free period which was right in the beginning of the day. Harry had never realized how similar their schedule was. It had been 3 days since Harry and Draco's lesson on Saturday in the room of requirement and Harry had been so busy he hardly had time to think of anything but school and unfortunately Ron and Hermione.

He had gone back to class after he returned the boggart to Remus and his friends had bugged and pestered him about what he had been up to during the free period. Harry didn't blame them either, he would be wondering what was going on too, after all the last thing his friends had hear was him declaring he had a date when Hermione had already suspected something was up between him and Malfoy. However Transfiguration didn't allow Harry to talk to his friends much, especially since they were learning animagus transformations, something Harry was highly interested in, and also grabbed Ron's attention as well. Hermione liked everything about learning in general so her hand was already flying across her paper taking down the notes. Harry was more of a listening kind of guy and only wrote down the main points, not every single word that came out of the professor's mouth. The first day was an introductory lesson, no practical application.

Harry hadn't interacted with Malfoy at all since the last time he had seen him. He still blushed thinking about that last parting remark from him. "Oh and by the way Potter, you do realize that you called me cute?" Harry _had_ been referring to the blonde when he had said that the Slytherins were cute but Draco didn't know that, which was why it was embarrassing for Harry when he had pointed that out, but also made his heart pound faster. What would happen if Malfoy had found out Harry's preference? If he did he surely would get suspicious of Harry in general after he found out the he preferred blokes and not birds. Harry wouldn't doubt if he made the connection about Harry's feelings toward the blonde, he was very smart; he always had been. Would he feel the same? Did he even like guys? All these questions floated around his head during the weekend, making it worse was that Malfoy hadn't talked to Harry at all since the patronus session, except for a quick minuet or two on Monday or a cordial hello in the hall but that was it. Harry didn't have much time to agonize over it because between school and his friends he was exhausted.

Sunday had been the second lesson for the animagus change, and they had started meditation which was useful to Harry not just because it was a crucial point for the transformation but because it let him clear his head during the day and at night. He meditated every night before he slept and it kept his nightmares under control, it also let him file all his thoughts away so they weren't just floating around in his head. It helped during lessons because he could put all his unnecessary thoughts away to concentrate on what he was supposed to be learning.

Because it was Sunday they only had classes in the afternoons. This allowed Harry to make a trip to the library where he had wondered where the heck he'd been his whole life. Harry had been discovering the joy of reading, which he was enjoying VERY much. Harry spent his entire morning in the library reading and looking around, Hermione and Ron had a prefects meeting that morning so he was alone all morning, which is why he was using their absence as his advantage to make use of the library. Harry did run into Neville though, he was looking up certain spells and their effects on the brain for his research for the crutacious cure. Harry had signed up in the Spellentist group along with Hermione, Ron took up the O&A class(Offence and Defense) or as a lot of people called it, Auror class, because it was essentially a class teaching strategies and tactics and spells for Aurors. Harry also still ran the DA club and had to plan for their latest lesson which was on every Wednesday, once a week. Between that, his grades and planning tutor sessions with his rival, Harry was surprised he had enough time for sleeping at night. Thank god for meditation.

Things really started heating up on Monday because they started practicing the actual transformation in class. Part by part, however they were starting with the inner workings first. They were to concentrate on a diagram and try to see what family their animal was in.

_*Monday in class*_

"_Now, look at this circle in the air that I drew." Professor Mcgonagall drew a circle in the air with weird symbols all around and in it. "This is the Animagus diagram, you must go into your meditative state and once this is achieved focus on the circle. Picture it in your mind, feel it's magic and how it feels. While you all are concentrating I shall set up a diagram in front of each and everyone of you. Once you feel the magic of the circle, it will lead you towards it, follow it and persuade it to stop and follow you. Then lead it back to yourself; if done correctly you will feel a pull, when this happens put your hand on your diagram in front of you and the diagram will tell you what family your animagus is in." All the students looked eager. "But be warned! If you follow the pull too much without returning it you will start to transform and in the state your in you will not be able to transform back on your own. This is why not everyone gets this the first try. If the magic refuses to follow you, retreat and try again do NOT keep going after it." The class nodded, Harry had payed attention but probably not as closely as everyone else. Looking around the room he noticed Ron kind of dazing in and out and decided that maybe he wasn't the only one. Harry didn't really have to pay attention or do this diagram thing since he had already worked on his animagus transformation during the summer. He had gotten Sirius to help him. _

_Harry still had to stay at least one month at the Dursley's for the wards to be in effect, with this death eater group loose he and his relatives were in danger, and as much as he hated them he did not wish them dead. So in the month he had to stay there, Sirius had given him a book on how to meditate which he worked on all summer, he wasn't very good at it though which was why he was happy when Mcgonagall had taught them, he wasn't very good at the self teaching thing. He was happy he had got it this time around so he could clear his mind more. Meditation difficulties aside, he had spent 2 months with just Sirius; to the delight of both of them Sirius bought a flat in muggle London; since Peter Pettigrew's body had been found amongst the other death eaters the Wizengomot(is that spelled right?) was very confused concerning the Black case, they started questioning if he had been guilty or not, and with Harry donating his memory of the night in 3__rd__ year where Peter had gotten away they decided to allow him to come in for questioning under vertiserum like should have been done the night the crime happened. Fudge was not re-elected again and Kingsley Shacklebolt had won because Harry had supported him therefore most people had followed as well. He was a very good minister and had cleared Sirius on all charges and had awarded him a Merlin 2__nd__ class for his help in the war and for the wrong done to him. Harry had gotten first order along with Ron, Hermione, Snape, Lucius and Draco. Everyone else in the war or the order of the phoenix had gotten 2__nd__ along with the students who had helped Harry like Neville, Luna and Ginny._

_Once Harry had gotten to the flat they had started working on his transformation immediately, but in secret since Harry didn't plan on registering at the ministry; simple because the minister was finally good did not mean the ministry was good at all. Shacklebolt was still purging the system. Harry didn't get it as fast as he had wanted but Sirius told him he was amazed he had gotten it in as much time as he did. After spending 2 months on the change he had gotten the week before September the 1__st__._

_~Last week of summer before school~_

"_Harry you did well to get it in three months," Sirius told him, "I had thought your were going to have to work on it during school. It took me and your father three years to get it right." Harry frowned at that._

"_So why did it take a shorter amount of time to get it?" Harry asked him. They were sitting on a sofa in the main area of the house, a living room the size of the Gryffindor common room but decorated with more finesse. The fire place was in use because it could get cold even during the summer nights, but also because they were expecting Remus, who had accepted Sirius' invitation for a place for the full moon. They had stayed at Grimmauld Place the last week because it had more space and woods for Harry to test out his animagus on; and he was going to go with Remus tonight, although Remus didn't know that which was why they asked him over early. Sirius' voice brought him out of his thoughts._

"_The more powerful the wizard, the faster the change Harry." Harry had a look of deep concentration._

"_Which means..."_

"_That you're a very powerful wizard." Sirius told him. Harry protested,_

"_But I'm not! I didn't even have to defeat Voldemort or anything. It was all Snape and the Malfoys really, I just willingly gave the blood. And 3 months seems a long time to me._

"_Yes, but Harry your father was one of the top transfiguration students, actually he even beat Lily in that area! It took him a month less than me to get it, and if you compare 3 years against 3 weeks, how powerful does that make you?" Harry silently thought on that. "Harry," Sirius said gently, "You may not have had to duel Voldemort but you have in the past. Even though you had help," he explained to Harry who was about to protest that Ron and Hermione had always been there, "it was still you at the end each time wasn't it? Who was the one who actually faced Quirrel and Voldemort with the Sorcerer's stone? Ron never saw the actual chamber because he was stuck behind a rock wall and Hermione was in the hospital petrified, they weren't there when you slew that basilisk. And in 3__rd__ year Ron was injured with Hermione helping him while you were the one with your wand out and ready to use it. When you were in the tri-wizard tournament, they weren't there when you had to go to the bottom of that lake or face that dragon or that nasty maze; they could only watch. You did those things, your friends supported you and helped you get to the end, but they never did any of those things." Harry still didn't know what to think. He looked at Sirius and he must have saw that Harry still had a little doubt. He softly added. "They didn't have to see Cedric Diggory die either." Harry sucked in a breath at that and Sirius put his arm around him. Harry concentrated on all the things his god father had said so he didn't have to think about Cedric's lifeless face staring at him._

"_I...I see what you mean." he told him in awe, as Harry thought about the last 4 years at Hogwarts he realized that Sirius was right, they never were there at the end of things, he always was alone to face the big things, or if they were there they couldn't help. It did make sense that he was powerful, after all the Dark Lord had marked him as his equal and Voldemort was the most powerful dark wizard to ever exist so far. Harry had learned of the prophecy 2__nd__ year when Dumbledore had decided to tell him, he didn't like keeping secrets and thought that even though Harry was young he had deserved to know. Something Harry was grateful to the old wizard for._

"_Alright, now that, that is taken care of, Moony is late and he needs to get here so we can show him your form!"_

"_What form Sirius?" asked a mellow and tired but confused voice from the fire place. Harry grinned when Sirius shot up._

"_Moony!" he tackled him._

"_Hey Remus." Harry said to the caught off guard werewolf._

_~ Back to transfiguration~_

_Harry stared at his chart in his meditative state and the spinner moved until it was pointing at-"_

"_Very good Mr. Potter, 10 points to Gryffindor for being the first to get it, and the quickest I've ever seen might I add." That caught people's attention._

"_Ohh, how did you do that Harry? My magic won't follow me." Hermione said frustrated. Ron grimaced._

"_Yea well mine will follow and then when it gets there it runs, I swear it stuck it's tongue at me to." Mcgonagall raised an eyebrow at her student before shaking her head._

"_Mr. Potter got his diagram to cooperate, this certainly means the rest of you can."_

"_What is your animal family Harry?" Asked Neville from behind him, though everyone was listening in anticipation. Harry looked at his diagram although he already knew his family the whole time as he had done this before.(have to keep up appearances) He pretended to read the chart._

"_The Canidae family." he told them all. Most looked confused some looked excited, Like Hermione._

"_Mr. Potter is right, perhaps you could let everyone know what that is since some don't seem to know." she told him with a smile of amusement._

"_It's the dog family, any kind of dog animal is in it, like a wolf or a coyote or something like that."_

"_So you could be a dog?" Seamus asked with a grin. "If you are one can I have you? I"ve always wanted a dog but my mom doesn't want the mess, but you can clean up yourself right?" Harry laughed along with everyone else._

"_He could be a dog Mr. Finnigan, but it is not sure. This tells you the family not the animal; Mr. Potter could be a fox, a wolf, a coyote or a jackal." Professor Mcgonagall said. "Now, everyone start trying again, Mr. Potter follow me please." Harry nodded and followed his professor. She led him into another door beside her desk. He walked into an office, her private office most likely._

"_You wanted to see me professor?" he asked her. He was curious to see what she wanted._

"_I'm assuming you've done this before." she said getting straight to the point. Harry looked shocked and before he could deny it she nodded. "I thought so."_

"_But-but how do you know?" Harry wondered._

"_I never taught the class to read the chart, I was going to do that after the first person got theirs to work. The symbols are in-"_

"_Latin, yes I did do this before." Harry decided there was no reason to continue the charade." She nodded._

"_Black?" Harry grinned, knowing what she was asking._

"_Yea over this summer." She looked amused._

"_He always did like breaking the rules. Why did you not tell anyone or, I'm assuming your not registered?" she got a nod, "not register at the ministry. There is no age limit on the change."_

"_Yes but the ministry is still corrupt, it could take years for them to straighten out, and until these death eaters are gone I think it better to make it a secret." she nodded._

"_I think agree with you on that. You did not tell you friends?"_

"_No, no one but me Sirius and Remus know." She looked put out, a look Harry wasn't use to on his stern professor._

"_Black did a good job but took the fun out of teaching you how to do it." she said with a chuckle. Harry grinned,_

"_But you did teach me, I never was good at meditation, Sirius couldn't teach me that since I had to stay at the Dursley's the first month. So he gave me a book. The last two months he got me so I could at least do it once for the transformation but I was never good at it. I only had a week to get used to my new form before I went to school this year." He looked at his professor and frowned, she was staring at him. "Um professor are you ok?"_

"_Are you telling me, Harry, that you did this in three months?" she asked incredulously. Harry released his breath, he had forgotten that 3 months wasn't normal._

"_Um yes, Sirius said it had something to do with me being so powerful."_

"_Well yes, but I still never expected..." she trailed off thinking and Harry let her. When it looked like she regained her thoughts she cleared her throat._

"_Well, you have surprised me yet again Mr. Potter. I guess they never end with you," she received a silly grin for this statement, "Perhaps you inherited more than you appearance from James. He was top student in Transfiguration, even surpassing your Mother."_

"_Yea, Sirius said something like that." The teacher tutted._

"_Well, let's rejoin the class, I do hope they are still working." she said disapprovingly as if expecting them to start throwing paper airplanes around._

"_Oh most definitely Processor Hermione is there after all, she certainly wouldn't let them start acting like a substitute is here." she raised her eyebrow at that before walking into the room only to stop short to see the class staring at Ron._

"_You chased your magic too much Mr. Weasley." she said sternly, "A clear precaution that you obviously didn't listen too, she checked his chart. However you did get the chart to work, however too well. Your family is the Lemuridae, most commonly known as a Lemur which is like a small monkey. Mr. Potter will take you to the Hospital wing while the rest of you will start cleaning up." Harry looked at his friend trying not to laugh. Ron had fur sprouting out of his face his fingers looked a bit different than usual but the funniest part was the tail that he had, it looked fuzzy and orange, like his hair._

"_C'mon Ron, the faster we move the less chance of someone seeing you." he grimaced and followed Harry. Classes were still in session as they had left 15 minuets early due to Ron's accident. _

_Ron and Harry were walking down the rotating staircase, since the transfiguration class room was on the third floor and the hospital wing on the 1__st__, Harry knew because he'd been in there so many times. As they made their way hoping not to run into anyone, Ron was complaining about his animal._

"_A Lemur? I mean really how is a LEMUR useful?" he grumbled, Harry grinned._

"_But Ron their so cute." Harry teased him, Ron scowled. As their banter continued, Harry caught sight of someone walking up the stairs they were headed towards. Ron groaned._

"_Of all people to run into, why Malfoy?" Harry didn't really know what to say because he didn't know what the blonde would do. He may have been nicer and more friendly to Harry but that didn't mean he liked Ron or Hermione. Then again, he hadn't insulted them since Saturday, at least to their faces or even in the lesson. He only had referred to them as Granger or Weasley; no Mudbloods or blood traitor or weasel. Harry never knew what to expect from him, he was a complete mystery, that hopefully Harry could unravel bit by bit._

_The three stopped on the landing before the stairs. The three all stared at each other, with different looks. Ron wore a look of disdain and expectancy, of course he was expecting Malfoy to start insulting him which was a plausible reaction. Malfoy though, he didn't look ready to attack, more amused or interested in seeing the fur and tail. Harry though, he didn't know what his gaze held. Harry hadn't had a lot of time to think about the Slytherin and all those questions that he had pushed in the recess of his mind shot forward again. Draco looked at Harry._

"_Transfiguration?" he asked though it sounded more like a statement than a question. Harry nodded._

"_Yea, animagus." Malfoy nodded he looked Ron over._

"_Fur and a tail, orange of course, a monkey Weasley?" Draco drawled. Ron turned red in the face._

"_Sod off Malfoy!" he spat at him. Harry looked worried, where as he was amused before by the Slytherin's banter. Ron didn't get to know him in those 2 hours on Saturday and the 2 odd hours before that in Hagrid's class. Harry could tell he wasn't insulting Ron, which was amazing, he was...teasing the red head, though admittedly he probably was getting a kick out of Ron's discomfort and anger since Malfoy always did like a good fight. Harry knew this but Ron didn't and hoped that his friend wouldn't do anything drastic._

"_So definitely a primate, though the fur pattern tells its not a monkey, a lemur perhaps? That orange can't just be from your hair, with the brown and white mixed in." Ron gaped Harry stifled his laugh and put a hand on Ron's arm, 'The fur feels weird.' he decided. Ron regained his composure._

"_Better a Lemur than a Ferret!" he countered. Harry stiffened and saw Malfoy's eyes flash but then he caught Harry's eye and relaxed before rolling his eyes. Harry was astounded, what did he see in Harry's eyes that made him stop? To Harry's utter surprise he ignored Ron and turned to Harry._

"_Still on for tomorrow?" he asked the bespeckled boy. He received a nod in return._

"_The library right?"_

"_Yea, I have a free period first thing after breakfast. Will that work Potter?" Harry nodded trying not to grin at Ron's spluttering at being ignored but he was sure the topic of conversation was throwing him off too. _

"_Actually yes, I have one too." he told the blonde. He nodded in acceptance. He started towards the other stair case heading up before he stopped at Ron,_

"_Madam Pomfrey stepped out to talk to Professor Snape for a minuet to replenish the potions supply, just wait on one of the beds and she'll assist you when she returns Weasley." Ron stared at him in silence as he kept walking. A second later he turned around to Harry._

"_Is Malfoy ill?" Ron was confused when Harry started laughing hysterically._

"_He wasn't being nasty you know, he was just trying to figure out what animal you were." Harry pointed out to his confused friend._

"_He was calling me a monkey!" Ron yelled._

"_Er Ron, you kind of ARE a monkey right now." Ron looked sheepish at that._

"_Well I don't want HIM calling me one." he told Harry in disgust. "You may be the one who fancies him, but I don't." he told Harry. Harry looked alarmed and looked up in the direction where Malfoy had went to see him just getting to the top of the stairs. He turned around and raised his eyebrow at Harry before disappearing around the bend._

"_You better pray he didn't hear you." Harry hissed at his apologetic friend. They had just sat down on the nearest bed in the hospital wing when Madam Pomfrey arrived 2 minuets later, she looked at Ron's predicament and tutted, causing Harry to laugh once more at his embarrassed friend._

~Back to Tuesday in the Library~

Harry grinned at the memory, Ron should have been happy he didn't get turned into half a donkey, that would have been something to be worried about. Harry liked Lemurs they were useful and he really meant it when he said they were cute.

Harry returned to his book. He had found this book on Sunday but hadn't been able to finish it yet. He focused on the words in the current passage he was reading.

**Just what is a ferret**

A ferret is a one to three pound ball of energy, which plays almost up to the day it dies. In a pet store, they steal hearts where many are bought without people finding out what they are or how to take care of them.

**What a ferret is NOT **

The first and most important thing is a ferret is not a caged animal such as gerbils or hamsters. They don't do well in cages for days on end. They are super intelligent and to be locked in a cage with nothing new to explore or play with will change their whole personality...just because they sell fancy cages, doesn't mean a ferret has to stay in it all the time anymore than a person who has a fancy home has to stay in it all the time.

Ferrets have personalities. They are little thinking machines that figure things out. Example: A dog will jump up and down wanting to get to something he can't reach - a ferret is going to do that once or twice, then look around the room, figure out if he gets on that stool, he can get on the arm of the chair to the back, from there on the shelf that goes to the chest and from there...With a mind like that, how cruel to keep them caged all the time. Now when company comes or people are in and out the doors that is when they should be caged for their own protection. To cage them while you are gone is safer too, they will sleep until you get home but then it should be a fun time for all.

**What a ferret needs **

A ferret needs love and companionship. They do their fair share of both. They are funny, they are stress relievers, they are cute, they make you laugh when you just don't want to, and they warm your heart. To do your share, they must have at least 4 hours of out time a day, easily broken up into different segments, as they don't play 4 hours straight. They sleep a lot and thus make good pets for people who work. But they do expect and demand your attention; you were put here for that purpose. A ferret proofed room (if a ferret can get its head through, the rest of its body goes with it ) with toys and things to explore will keep your ferret friendly and healthy. But better than that is to learn games to play with them and they get so tickled at you, you will laugh with them.

A caged ferret who is not allowed out will entertain himself by turning potty boxes upside down, dig in food dishes and water bowls, bite the cage and a lot of other stuff to gain attention, biting you is one of them, anything for your attention. Some also become over hyper when they finally do come out. Others will instead withdraw, get stressed out and become sick. They know depression big time, if their heart hurts, they certainly are not good companions. One, which is allowed out a lot, will soon stop most of those bad habits and put all his energy into entertaining you.

Some of the fun things ferrets do with their people: chase and be chased, they love it if you drag a towel around where they can jump on and off and/or ride around the room. Oh and to be thrown in a paper bag, rolled around, and then dumped out, they'll leap for joy, circle you and jump back into the bag for you to do it again. Fun things they do with other ferrets: they wrestle and roll across the room, they race each other in tunnels, they steal together - if one can't drag something off, then two get together in team work and then they steal from each other, hilarious to watch them raid each others hidey box. Can you really keep a ferret in a cage all the time with that type of personality?

Ferrets know when you are upset and may come perch on you to stare at you trying to figure out what is wrong...but they can't stop playing long enough to cuddle cause they are very busy; very, very busy. Thus they start their fun and games and you will feel yourself getting into the mood too. Their toys need to be rotated so they have something they THINK is new, thus keeping the boredom from seeping in. They know when you are carrying in sacks of stuff, beware it is supposed to go through their "customs" before going into a room they can't go into. They love purses cause there is all sorts of fun things to drag out, either run off with or go in for another choice, so you do have to watch where you leave it laying around. And you certainly don't want to end up in a restaurant and find you have carried a ferret in with you. Personally, its a good idea to hang a birdbath dish from the ceiling to put all the TV remote controls in because it is one of their favorite toys, those little rubber buttons are delicious. If you want to drink while you watch TV, get glasses with tops on for ferrets check to see what is in the glass, best way to do that is to tip the glass over and let it all run out. Refer to their above weight and then the weight of what is in the glass and see which you think remains standing after their inspection.

Ferrets are grand little animals and can bring out the protectiveness in you like no other animal seems to do. Yet they are not for everyone, as they always need interaction with humans. Do not adopt a ferret if you can't give your heart and time to them. They become very bonded and it is very painful when you become bored and give them away. It's heartbreaking to them. They have a life span of 6 to 8 years and they do a lot of interacting in that time. It's not fair to play with them when they are new to you, then let them live in a cage and finally when they get old, give them away. You are cheating them and yourself of a really good time. But if you do find you have made a mistake in obtaining a ferret, remember there are good people out here who will give them the home they need. That is what we are here for, to help find homes for ferrets...

Harry was still engrossed in his book when Hermione and Ron found their friend they had been looking for after he had disappeared after breakfast. They were puzzled and gob smacked to see their best friend Harry reading a book.

"Harry," Hermione said slowly as if he didn't speak English very well, "Are you," she paused. "_reading_?" Harry blinked and looked up as if he had just heard them.

"When did you get here?" He was ignored.

"And why is it a book about Ferrets?" Ron asked in confusion. Harry grinned like a loon.

"Something tells me you don't want to know." a silky voice said, the three looked from where the voice came from and saw Draco Malfoy glaring at him. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"What? I always wanted one." Harry said cheekily, an eyebrow shot up in answer.

"Indeed Potter." he drawled, Harry grimaced.

"Don't do that. You like look like Snape." Malfoy blinked in slight shock at that, then smirked.

"Well he _is _my head of house, you don't see me telling you that you look like Mcgonagall."

"I should hope so, see as I'm not a girl." Harry shot back at the sarcastic remark.

"Thank god for that." Draco commented, confusing Harry. Before he could ask what that meant Hermione cut in.

"Harry, I hate to interrupt but what is going on? And how come Malfoy is here?"

"Potter is having a potions lesson Granger, a lesson that we need to start." he said pointedly to Harry.

"_You're_ teaching Harry potions? Why would he agree to something like that?" Ron demanded.

"Good question, ask your Golden Boy." Malfoy told them.

"Good idea Ron, after all I'm right here. And I agreed because I would like to stop blowing people, including myself and," he looked at Draco, "others, up during class." Draco Sneered.

"I should hope so, do you know how hard is it to get botched potions out of your hair?" Harry snorted, he knew only too well. Harry stood up.

"Well? Where are we doing this?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"Follow me Potter." Harry waved to his friends and quickly followed the blonde before they could ask anything. He thought he would move to another table or something, instead he headed out of the library. Harry frowned in confusion.

"Where are we going Malfoy?" he didn't answer right away, but when Harry realized where they were headed, Harry asked again, this time more demanding. The blonde turned to look at the resisting Gryffindor.

"What happened to that Gryffindor courage I hear about all the time?" he asked sarcastically. Harry scowled.

"Were courageous, not stupid." Draco looked at him as if challenging that statement. " Do you really thing I'm stupid enough to go there, having no idea where were going, by _myself_ with the _Prince_ of Slytherins?" Harry demanded icily.

"I went with the Golden Boy on Saturday."

"Yea but Slytherin's are known for ambushing people, Gryffindors just run blindly into things flinging hexes everywhere." Harry retorted.

"I have to agree with you there." Draco said.

"And I told you where we were going." Harry reminded him. Draco sighed.

"Were going to a potions room. The best way to learn potions is to learn what each ingredients is used for. Seeing is better than reading." Harry reluctantly nodded and followed his rival down into the one place no Gryffindor had courage enough to tread by himself, the Slytherin's Dungeon.

**There you go a bit longer just for all of you. My apology for posting that AN and getting your hopes up that it was a chapter. Review? If you do you get a Draco/Harry plushy or a cookie whichever you prefer. **


	5. Potions and Propositioning

**Guess whose back! My disclaimer is in the first three chapters, read them if you wish. SO reviews replies!**

**Slythindor Hybrid-*squeals* love the name! Yes, whoever wrote that was great! Out of that entire entry I loved the purse part and the one about Rolling a ferret around in a paper bag!**

**gaaralover51141- Thank you, Dumbledore complicates things, even fics apparently! I think I know what I'm gonna do with him, but I'm getting last minuet opinions. My main dilema was to make him the good guy or that manipulative old coot that people seem to love writing about. That problem is solved at least *laughs* Yes, I thought the last chapter was lacking a bit compared to the others. I'm glad you like your plushy, they are fun to cuddle are they not? *hugs own plushy* Mine is a Hedwig plushy if your wondering, I soo wanna start a "Save the owl" protest, I mean what did the owl ever do to JKR? Poor Hedwig.**

**MegassaTheBomber-Yes, before I wrote that chapter and I was still in the planning stage, I was picturing Harry reading, then I saw a picture of him reading and Draco finding out it was about Ferrets and cracked up, I had to add it after that! Good for you, smoking is baaaad. *grins akwardly* Yes I think I agree with you. I have a plan for Dumbledore now, so I think I know what I'll do. Thank you for your input it really does help.**

**fattoad-Eeeek boredom is not fun, glad I could help. Don't worry, I didn't think you were a sadist, even if you were it wouldn't matter to me. I admit that reading about the different ways people kill him IS facinating, and the story usually IS more interesting when he dies. Thank you, I got a plan for old Albus, it should be interesting.**

**Cuartasextalover-Thats why I'm writing it, for other people to enjoy. *waves and smiles* thanks for reviewing!**

**BlackIrishRose-Welcome to the reveiw network reply...thingy. Yea ehem, I will definately finish this, I just had a small delay. I am getting back into the swing now so hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. =)**

Harry was nearly ready to throttle his potion's tutor. Rest assured, Harry was certain that the feeling was mutual. There is a reason Harry was bad at potions, it didn't click for him, at all. It would seem that Draco was just figuring this out, and feeling the frustration from it.

"Honestly Potter, this is potions, not Gobbledegook!" gobbledegook was the name for the Goblin language, and for all Harry knew, Malfoy had been speaking it for the last hour!

"It could very well _be _another language for me!" Harry said angrily, waving his hand at the workbench set up for them. Draco glared at Harry before exhaling angrily.

"This isn't working Potter." he bit out between clenched teeth.

"Of _course_ it's not! It's bloody _Potions_! I'm terrible at Potions! I thought you already understood that from all the cauldrons I exploded for the last 4 years!" Harry exclaimed. Suddenly, something Potter had said gave Draco and idea.

"That's your problem!" Malfoy said as if a lumos spell went off above his head. Harry stared at him while he explained what he had thought of. "You're thinking of this as if it were just potions!" Harry sneered.

"OH, I wasn't aware I was supposed to think this was Transfiguration." Harry said sarcastically. Draco glared.

"You're not listening. Just understand what I'm saying. You are thinking of this as if you were in potions class, set up you're bench, get the ingrediants and add them until you mess up. You and I both know you're terrible at potions, you expect to do bad because _you are thinking of this as potions!_" Harry tried to understand what he was saying. "Is there something else your good at that is like potions?" Malfoy asked him, doing some thinking of his own.

Harry pondered this, he was doing bad because he was thinking of it like potions, well he always did bad at potions. Harry froze, he understood! He expected to do bad, his brain was to used to failing and thinking of Snape and his 'Figure it out on your own' method, where as Malfoy was actually going to _teach _him, not just throw him and see if he sunk or swam. But his mind was too used to the idea of him never being able to do well. He wasn't learning because his inner consciouse wouldn't let him. He could see why he asked if he could do something well that was close to potions, if he thought of this as something else it would trick his mind into letting him work to the best of his abilities, and get him to stop thinking of Snape.

"Cooking!" Harry told him confindently. Malfoy frowned.

"What?" he asked him confused.

" Cooking." Harrry repeated slowly. "I'm very good at cooking. I've been learning to cook since I was first able to walk." Draco raised his eyebrows but wasn't going to argue over a blessing. Potions and cooking were very close to each other. What stumped him was since they were considered like distant cousins to each other, if someone learns the one the other is second nature to them. He couldn't resist asking him one question.

"Ok Potter do tell me how someone who can cook is so terrible at potions! They are nearly related!" Harry glared at him.

"Well. the teacher is supposed to _help _you, not assign you dentention for breathing wrong." Harry wasn't joking, it had happened. Malfoy sighed, going with the 'don't look a gifted horse in the mouth' saying.

"Ok, ok insulting aside. What makes the two so different to you?" Think of the subjects themselves not who taught you." Malfoy added quickly. Harry put Snape out of his mind and thought on how to explain the differences.

"Well, cooking is second nature to me, I've always been able to pick up on it, even when I was 3 and 4 years old. It's food, and you eat it. I grew up, like most people, knowing what stuff lies around the kitchen that you use to cook with, like garlic and cooking oil, salt, pepper, all that. Harry told him, "But since I basically grew up Muggle I never even knew potions were real, so I had never known what gillyweed was or Moon fern, only the normal muggle seasonings. Also since I'm so familiar with the ingrediants I know how they smell, or how they effect certain foods mixed with other ingrediants. I figure that potions is the same but I just never was familiar with the different items." Harry explained to the blonde.

Draco frowned, 3 or 4? That was early to be learning to cook. He shook off that thought and concentrated on how to fix this. Wizarding children were sort of like muggle children in the aspect of learning ingredridiants, the only difference was that they also learned about potion ingrediants along with normal cooking ones. Harry hadn't so that would explain why he never faired well in class. This made a whole lot of sense and told Harry this.

"Ok, so I didn't grow up learning the ingrediants, so your saying I have to learn them before I can learn potions?" Harry asked. He thought on Draco's explanation, this did explain a lot. Like Snape's behavior and the way he taught his class. Harry used to think that he was just a bad teacher. He had always compared him to Mcgonogall or Flitwik and how they helped the students and explained what they were to do opposed to Snape's method of do-it-your-self. However Potions was the exact OPPOSITE of any of his other classes because you _couldn't _explain it step by step. Well you could but to have to stop every step to explain what each ingrediant did and how it reacted with the others and would take all day. He treated everyone the way he did because he _expected them to know already._ Harry didn't know if everyone did but, now that he knew this he could see that Snape was a deacent teacher. '_Though he could be a little more helpful instead of snarking at everyone_' Harry thought amused, then again if he didn't snark he wasn't Snape.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, you need to learn them all first. Which is what we are going to do from now on. However to point on somethings, yes potions and cooking are a lot of the time the same, however you pointed out that in food you can smell it and figure out what was used to cook it at times, or even just looking at it. Potions are liquids making it nearly impossible to smell the single ingrediants used because the whole point of potions is too blend them together into one potions that are thick enough enable someone eperienced to smell the different properties. Because, like cooking, each additive had a different smell, texture and affect, the disadvantage of not being taught these things earlier might explain why you aren't picking any of this up." Harry nodded in agreement. "So learning each property or each item will be first on the list. However this is not an overnight thing, one lesson will not help you would have to meet me for more tutor sessions." Malfoy told him, Harry wasn't complaining.

"Ok." Draco stared.

"Ok?" he asked with surprise.

"Yes, ok. I want to be able to well in potions, well I have been getting better but I'd like to not struggle with this. Also for some odd reason I've come to enjoy your company." Harry said teasingly rolling his eyes. Malfoy smirked.

"Ah the feeling is mutual Potter." Harry smiled.

"Well, that's good to hear I supposed, I've been getting tired of the rival act." Malfoy raised a brow, a silent question.

"As you have pointed out in Hagrid's class, I don't really hate you. What you didn't know was that I did at first but haven't since 3rd year. He told the doubting Slytherin. "I really don't like our hallway encounter either cause I end up in detention every time, and I rather like my free time."

"You know," Malfoy drawled, "that's not the feeling I got sometimes." Harry looked sheepish.

"Well, you weren't always the nicest either, but I admit I took out a lot of my frustration on you. Every year I've been here has been stressful. This is the first year I can actually relax a bit because Tom's gone. But yes I did take out a lot on you."

"As a release." The Slytherin said. "I understand that." he told him thinking of his own times he did that. Harry nodded. " So, since were supposed to be showing 'House Unity'" he said sarcastically, "we should come to a truce eh Potter?" Harry looked down and refused to say anything. That statement had made Harry feel guilty, he had used the claim that he was trying to show house unity in order to get people to accept his actions in befriending Draco, but Harry knew that it was just an excuse and that if Draco caught on he'd be upset because Harry couldn't tell him the real reason, and the Slytherin would feel...used. Harry quickly tried changing the subject looking at the nearest clock.

"You know we only have 45 minuets left-"

"Wait." he said harshly, "Is that what this is? Your trying to be friends with me to show everyone that it's possible." Draco hissed eyes flashing in anger though Harry saw the hurt deeply buried as well.

"NO!" Harry said, then took a deep breath. "No, not totally." he told him quietly.

"Not Totally?" he asked him stiffly, "So it was part of it?" Harry sighed.

"I never wanted to fight with you, not after 3rd year at least. The houses are clever but they just separate everyone more than is needed. "Harry said staring ahead thinking hard. "With what's going on, we need to be unified or ir we were attacked, the castle and lots of people in would fall." Harry begged him to understand.

"So what, you decided to start with me, the Slytherin Prince?" Draco bit out, he felt angry and used..

"Yes," the Blonde started to open his mouth and his eyes darkened. "Let me finish!" Harry insisted.. "Yes, but that's not just it. I've...I've ALWAYS wanted to-" he broke of here and worded it differently then what he nearly blurted out. "come to a truce with you. The fact that if people saw this as an example that Slytherin's aren't evil reincarnated was just a bonus."

"A really big bonus isn't _Potter_." Seethed Draco, the way he said Potter made Harry's heart constrict, because he sounded like he used to when he taunted him and REALLY meant it. He didn't believe him it was apparent and Harry could tell by the look of defiance in his eyes.

"Please, Dr-Malfoy." he nearly said Draco. "It wasn't to use you or anything I swear, I really have been planning on trying to get this rivalry sorted out but-well, Gryffindor's don't always have courage for everything." Draco raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why would you be scared to _talk _to me? If you had to duel me then yes I could understand that, but a simple question and some facts to straighten out and you lose your nerve?" Harry remained silent. "Is there any...other...reason you wanted to befriend me?" Draco hinted. Harry blushed but he was NOT going to say that! It was almost as if Malfoy _knew_...Harry froze. No. Oh no no no. It would make sense. The staring contest they had in the hall a few days ago, and in Care of Magical Creatures Harry had said so himself that it was like he had been teasing him by touching him softly or practically _breathing _in his ear. The innocent little phrases he said that sounded so...dirty. Harry didn't believe in God, but if there was one he prayed that what he was thinking wasn't true. He needed to steer this away and fast!.

"Look Malfoy I understand if your angry at me, and I'm sorry but I told you I really did want you as a friend and I haven't really learned much about potions in this session." Draco frowned but let him change the topic.

"Well we have time for one item today, but you'll have to agree for more sessions, probably at least twice a week." Harry nodded.

"Does this mean that your not mad at me then?" Harry asked him. Malfoy sighed.

"No I guess not, after all I have to agree that what you did was positively SLYTHERIN of you. Getting what you want while influencing everyone else, two birds with one stone eh Potter?" Harry smirked, which looked un familiar on his face.

"You know _Malfoy _if were gonna come to a truce or whatever you want to call it, then you should call me by my first name." Draco smiled.

"Hmmm, sounds reasonable."

"Good, so lets start this from the top." He straightened his shoulder. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter, not Potter or James, but Harry." he stuck his hand out to the blonde. Draco smiled in amusement.

"Draco." he said taking his hand, "Draco Malfoy." they shook hands both remembering the first few minuets of their first year where a similar hand was offered and refused. Maybe they could fix this and make it work.

"Well Harry, we can do one of the items today that's probably all we have time for." Harry nodded before noticing they were still holding hands. Harry blushed before withdrawing his own hand. He turned to the table and looked at the ingredients trying to forget how soft and harm Draco's hand felt in his. Draco cocked an eyebrow again but didn't ask him anything. He smirked this was going to be fun.

"So which first?" this was how their lessons were done. For the next couple weeks they met twice a week once on Tuesday and then again on Friday, both during a free period they had. Harry was glad for this schedule since he had the DA on Wednesday, and homework from his other classes in the evenings of most days. They had taken their owls last year meaning the homework load wasn't huge, and thankfully didn't take their NEWTS till their 7th year, them being 6th years after all.

Harry was pondering about the DA and remembered the incident in itself on how it formed. Even after Voldemort was killed in his 4th year, the Minister of Magic, the idiot, was having a hard time accepting this and refused to recognize that he was even back to kill to begin with. He had nearly accused Harry of killing Cedric, that is until they questioned all the DE's that Dumbledore and his Order had caught. Seems he had been running an organization called the Order of the Phoenix, that he hadn't told Harry or his friends about. Harry was a bit peeved about that but, he let it go. After Fudge was forced to admit that he was gone for good and awarded the right people with order's of Merlins, he became paranoid and suspicious of Dumbledore. He seriously thought he was trying to take his position as Minister even though he was told multiple times that the headmaster didn't want it. So of course he sent that toad to become the DADA teacher. Even if the minister announced what had happen there were still some people who didn't want to believe him so it was perfectly normal to give Harry a detention on the basis that he was spreading lies every time he responded to one of her stupid statement. The first time it happened was when Umbridge had clearly stated that he was insane and that the Dark Lord never had came back and he only played at what he was to get recognition. You can imagine that Harry got pissed at this and told her off which led to hi detention with the blood quill and his scar on his hand that says _I will not tell lies. _After she had left and all was well again he figured he should pick it up. He really was amazed at all the students who were helping. Harry had been in 5th year when the Defense and Offense class and the others started. As he moved up a year the 5th year students below him now continued to build on it.

As the month went by Harry was steadily progressing in the art of Potion making. Though the first two lessons they had he was struggling until Draco had found a way to help. Harry was having a hard time remembering the properties. It was their 3rd lesson that changed everything.

Harry was standing at the table with a mandrake root on the had come up behind him to look over his shoulder. Harry groaned,

"I'm not getting this." he told him, "I suck at memorizing things." Harry frowned down at the root.

"Suck hmm?" Draco was directly behind Harry, he rested his hands on the table putting his hands on both sides of Harry, effectively trapping him against the bench, his back to Draco's chest. "How well?" he purred in his ear. Harry stiffened and didn't even hear the clunk the root made when it dropped from his hand onto the table. Draco played off this. "What's wrong? Is there a problem?" Harry almost shivered. Draco Had been flirting with him constantly since their first tutor session but never had gone this extreme.

"What-" he cleared his suddenly dry throat. "What are you trying to pull Malfoy?" he asked, though very tensely. Draco smiled.

"Draco." he said in his ear in a husky voice. "My name is Draco, I thought we went over this?" they had. Since the first time, he had known to call him Draco but he had a crisis with that. Every time he said his name he ended up getting a hard-on. It was ridicules, but something about how to name just rolled off the tongue got him all in a tizzy. So Harry had taken to avoiding saying his name, because every time he called him Malfoy they would have this conversation, and Harry's excuse of "Old habits die hard." At hearing his name said in a voice like that Harry's problem twitched. He tried forming the words but almost moaned instead. He tried again.

"Dr-err right ok." Harry bit out trying to control his erection.

"Hmm you do have a problem." Harry was red and knew he was caught, he just wanted to run out of the room. He tried to move but Draco's arms had him trapped. "Lessons not over." he whispered his hands landing on Harry's hip. Draco felt his shiver this time. "We'll try the root again." he said kissing Harry's neck.

Harry's mind shut down at the feel of lips. 'This is not happening, there is no way-' Draco bit his neck hard then licked it and kissed again, biting softer this time 'Meeeeeeeeeerlin!' Harry let out a hiss in pleasure as his arms tensed against the bench. What brought this on?

"But first, you never said my name." **(I was sooooo tempted to leave it and end here, that would have been one awesome cliff hanger, but I don't want to torture you.)**

Harry was having trouble speaking and doubted he could talk at all, even if he wanted to.

"C'mon, it's not that _hard._" he emphasized this but pressing his hips forward pressing Harry's erection against the bench. But also revealing that he wasn't the only one who was excited, since he felt Draco's own prick poking him the back. 'Mother of Medusa!' Harry thought at the feel of Draco against him and couldn't hold back his moan. He felt Draco smile against his neck. "Please? It's only fair since I say your name all the time, _Haaaaarry_." Harry's eyes rolled back in his head for a second from pleasure just from hearing him say his name like that, and the blonde rotating his hips like that wasn't helping a bit. Harry had to get out of here before he did something he regretted. 'Like coming just from hearing him talk.' he swallowed and tried.

"Dr-Draco." he said in a low voice. Said blonde inhaled sharply at Harry's husky voice saying his name. Merlin he did have an amazing voice. Draco smiled and his the spot on his neck where he had made a hickey. He didn't think Harry noticed it yet but when he did, he could only wish he could be there to see his face.

"Good boy." he pushed his hips forward sharply eliciting a small noise from the dark haired Gryffindor currently in his arms. He reached around Harry and picked up the Mandrake root.

"Now, onto the lesson." he told him keeping his 'sex voice' as Harry now stared to refer it to. Harry couldn't believe with all that he just did he was going to continue the lesson like nothing happened.

Oh how wrong he was. No he didn't pretend nothing happened, he was making references in every sentences he said.

"Now, as you know a mandrake root is used in a potion to heal petrified people. Their _juice _is what is useful not the root itself, though it is in certain other potions, but we'll get to that. Now to help you remember I'm going to compare this root to something you ARE familiar with." the blonde said this smiling wickedly. Harry had a bad feeling about this.

"The root is long and thick and has bumpy ridges as you feel down it, see?" he guided Harry's hand down the root letting him feel the texture up and down repeatedly, very close to another action Harry would rather being doing to something _else_. While he felt the texture he exerted more pressure on Harry's hip pressing his current problem against the bench harder making Harry's senses heighten in pleasure.

"When the mandrake is squeezed _hard_ enough," he accented hard with another push, "the juice drips from the glands inside the root and drips from the bottom. Much like a dick actually." Harry choked at that. "Now Harry no need to be embarrassed, I'm sure this will help you remember, I promise." Harry could only nod as Draco pushed again.

"Now if you have any trouble remembering what the juice is suppose to be used for just remember that mandrake root juice un-petrifies people, think of your prick when it's hard, it's kind of like its petrified and when it releases," another push, harder this time. "It becomes soft again, as if it was healed. You see the similarities?" Draco whispered in his ear, nipping it lightly while continuing that ever present pressure.

This went on the entire lesson as the seductive Slytherin explained different items and their uses. By the end of the lesson Harry was torn between running for the nearest bathroom to wank or asking if Draco could do it for him.

At the end of the tutor session they both went their separate ways, but not before trapping him against a wall and continuing on his neck from the beginning of the lesson, all the while going over a little review of the lesson and making sure he remembered and then confirming the day for the next lesson, before striding off with one last lick. Harry stared after the blonde before booking it to the nearest empty room. Every lesson after that was the same just with different items, and Harry found himself looking forward to them even more than before.

Harry never had a problem remembering any of the potion ingredients after that.

**Sorry for the wait everyone I don't think I really did well on this at all, I'm not good at having people seduce other people especially when I start getting embarassed when I write stuff like this so...lol But it didn't come out as good as I had imagined it in my head. Hope you like it anyway! Reviews if you would?**


End file.
